Famille Unie
by Petite-Moldue
Summary: Petit moment dans la vie des Hale. On oublie parfois qu'ils étaient une famille et qu'ils étaient surtout humains. OS. C'est devenue une fiction !
1. Os 1

Bonsoir, Bonjour,

Cet OS me restait dans la tête depuis des semaines et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je le partage et je me suis lançée. Et Mon Dieu, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

J'invente un personnage, Ridley. Enfin plusieurs pour cette OS pour coller avec mon thème.

Pour cette fois, le thème est la famille et j'ai choisie la très grande famille Hale.

Je suis désolée pour les fautes, je suis vraiment nul en correction.

Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant vous retrouver bientôt.

Petite-Moldue.

.

.

.

Sur la longue route d'une petite ville californienne, un pick-up rouge roulait dans une animation attendrissante. Un oncle et une nièce riait sur tout et n'importe quoi. Seul le jeune adolescent le front contre la vitre restait silencieux, un grand sourire amusé, néanmoins collé aux lèvres en entendant les imitations ridicules de sa grande soeur d'un proffeseur très agaçant avant que son oncle, au volant n'éclate de rire.

L'adolescent redressa la tête d'un seul coup en reniflant l'air ambiant. Sève, terre mouillé, lilas.

Ils approchés du manoir et Derek était déjà impatient. Pourtant cette journée ne fût pas longue, il était juste préssé de revoir ses petites soeurs chéries.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son oncle Peter s'engageait dans le chemin de forêt qui menait à la propriété des Hale. Ayant remarqué l'excitation du retour dans l'odeur de son neveu, Peter accéléra et sourit à Laura qui regardait son petit frère avec tendresse.

Proche de ses petites soeurs ? Derek ? Celle qu'il appelait ses bébés loups ou ses jolies rayons de soleil ? Pas du tout !

En réalité, Cora commençait à ce lasser de son grand frère pour préférer sa grande soeur adorée qui l'emmenait partout avec elle.

Seul lien qui n'avait pas changée, celui de Derek et de la Cadet de la famille, la fragile Ridley. Après sa naissance, tout le monde remarqua quelques choses de particulier dans l'odeur de la nouvelle-née. Une fragrance particulière. Ridley était humaine. Un joli petit bébé humain mais fragile.

Terriblement fragile. Pour des loups, qui ne tombaient jamais malade, il était difficile de se rappeler de ne pas s'approcher de la petite sans s'être lavés les mains et autres. Puisque les microbe ne se remarquait pas. Tout simplement. Ridley avait souvent eue de gros rhume, des bronchites et angines affreuse.

Tout le monde dans la famille ne l'en protégée que plus, surtout son grand frère qui était tombé amoureux de ses jolie yeux verts depuis la première fois où il l'avait vu.

Ridley était une petite fille timide et très calme qui aimait apprendre et qui était toujours heureuse et de bonne humeur. L'exacte opposée de sa grande soeur Cora, qui se revendiquait fièrement être un petit diablotin. Du haut de ses 5 ans, elle ne piquait jamais de colère et n'était chagrinne que lorsqu'elle était malade, ce qui ne la rendait qu'encore plus mignonne aux yeux de son grand frère complétement gaga.

En arrivant devant la maison, Derek récupéra son sac qu'il avait posé à ses pieds et sauta de la voiture à peine Peter avait-il garait le pick-up.

Il courut ensuite vers la maison pour ouvrir la porte le plus vite possible la laissant ouverte en jettant son sac près du porte-manteau de l'entrée. Il se dirigeat cependant plus calmemant vers la cuisine ou se trouvé toute la famille pour le gouté. Sa mère detestait qu'il court ainsi dans la maison.

Là, en plein exercice de lecture alors que Cora prenait son gouté goulumant, Ridley lisait avec fluidité tandis que le visage barbouillait de chocolat Cora écoutait son histoire attentivement en hochant la tête, passionnée.

\- Tu travaille dure, mon p'tit loup ?, dit Derek doucement attendrie par cette scène de vie.

La petite fille laissa l'une de ses phrases en suspant pour se tourner vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé. Ridley sourit à pleine dent avant de descendre de son siège, non sans difficulté, étant plus petite que Cora et courut vers son grand frère qui s'accroupie pour la receptionner.

En la serrant contre lui Derek avança vers Cora.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin je suppose ?, demanda-t-il à la petite fille barbouillait de chocolat.

Cora la bouche encore pleine hocha la tête en s'assayant au creux du coude de Derek qui s'était penché pour qu'elle puisse venir dans ses bras.

\- Tu exagère Derek, Ridley travaillait parfaitement, dit leurs mère avec, cependant un sourire attendrie.

\- Elle travaille trop de tout façon et puis je ne les vois pas de la journée alors je profite le soir, dit-il en reposant ses deux petits bout de choux sur leurs chaises respective alors que Laura et Peter arrivaient en riant toujours.

\- Bonjour, le petit ange et la diablotine on finit de goûter ?, demanda Laura en embrassant les deux petites filles sur le haut du crâne.

Cora secoua la tête en enfourna un morceau de pain au chocolat que son frère lui tendait dans sa bouche. Tandis que l'estomac de Ridley grogna en réponse. Derek riat et lui tendit un morceau qu'il avait tartinée pour elle.

Elle regarda sa mère qui en soupirant dit :

\- Très bien, finis les exercices pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux goûter petit loup.

La petite fille prit alors avec joie la collation que Derek lui tendait et mordit dedans à belle dent.

\- Alors, Coco, comment c'était l'école ?, demande Laura à la fameuse "Coco" qui s'attaquait maintenant à l'orange que son frère venait de lui éplucher.

\- Super, on a apprit à compter jusqu'à 100 et je sais écrire mon prénom comme les grands, dit la petite fille toute fière d'elle.

Toute les personnes présente dans la cuisine l'applaudirent. Surtout sa petite soeur, très fière d'elle.

\- Et toi p'tit loup, tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?, demanda Peter à la petite fille silencieuse.

Depuis bébé, tout le monde l'appelait ironiquement "petit loup". Une idée de son oncle Peter qui disait qu'ainsi elle ne se sentirait jamais différente d'eux.

\- Ce matin, maman et moi, on a travaillait sur l'histoire et cette après-midi, on a lu beaucoup, dit la petite en prenant des morceaux d'Ananas que son oncle lui avait préparé dans un bol.

Talia avait eue peur que sa fille ne se sente pas à sa place dans une école avec d'autre enfant, certe comme elle, mais qui n'était pas née dans une famille comme la sienne et qui ne comprendrait pas certaine de ses réactions.

Ridley se recroquivillait souvent sur elle-même quand elle avait peur. Elle reniflait toujours l'atmosphère quand elle sortait. Elle tendait souvent l'oreille juste pour écouter les bruits embiants. Des attitudes animales, qu'elle avait héritée de sa famille qui, de par l'odeur, identifiait chaque personne et ne se formalisait donc pas d'être différent. Cependant sans ces repères olfactifs Ridley ne pouvait pas avoir cette attitude.

Alors pour ne pas que le rejet ternice le magnifique sourire de son bébé, elle avait décidée de garder son petit loup avec elle pour lui donner des cours. Ridley était précoce. Très précoce. Allan Deaton, le "médecin" de la famille, lui avait dit dès la naissance de sa dernière enfant que ça risquait d'arriver.

Ridley n'était pas un loup, elle n'avait donc pas de métabolisme incroyablement rapide, ou de réflexe surpuissant. Mais le petit ange avait héritée d'une mémoire d'ordinateur et une intelligence hors du commun.

Elle s'interressait a tout et tout le monde et les choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas était rare.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as lu ?, demanda Derek appuyé sur le plan de travail.

\- J'ai lu le chaperon rouge avec Coco et Icare cette après-midi avec Maman, dit la petite fille sous le hochement de tête de sa soeur. Mais je ne comprend pas tout, dit elle en mangeant les morceaux de fruit que lui découpait son oncle sur le propre fruit qu'il mangeait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas petit loup ?, lui demanda sa mère, surprise puisque ça n'arrivait presque jamais.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le méchant de l'histoire du chaperon est un loup. Les loups sont gentils. Je vis avec des loups et vous ne me mangez pas, dit-elle dans son innocence d'enfant.

Peter la chatouilla en grognant faussement et exagérement tandis que Derek dit :

\- Moi, je pourrais te manger toute crû.

\- Non, parce que tu ne mange pas les humains. Comme les autres loups. Ils n'attaquent les humains, comme moi, que quand ils sentent que les gens sont des méchants, dit-elle en refusant le nouveau morceaux de fruit de son oncle, déjà repu alors que Cora l'accepta avec joie.

\- Où as-tu appris ça, mon ange ?, demanda Laura stupéfaite par autant de connaissance pour un aussi jeune âge.

\- J'ai lû les livres de Allan sur les loups, répondit-elle naturellement sous le regard stupéfait des adultes alors que Cora l'applaudissait fière de sa petite soeur.

\- Dans Icare, le Roi veut enfermer le Minautore dans le labyrinthe de Dédale mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Parce qu'il ne peut pas savoir si le Minautore est vraiment méchant alors je trouve sa bête de l'enfermer parce qu'il est jaloux, dit la petite fille en regardant sa maman.

L'Alpha se contenta de sourire et ébouriffer les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Il est l'heure d'aller à la douche maintenant. Qui sont les deux premiers à y aller ?, demanda Talia.

\- Derek parce qu'il pu et Cora parce qu'elle est barbouillait de nouriture, dit-elle en prenant le petit démon dans ses bras qui se léchait les doigts.

\- Hey, je ne pu pas ! Pas vrai mon petit loup ?, demanda Derek en prenant sa petite soeur dans ses bras qui se blottit contre lui déjà un peu fatiguée.

Elle hocha la tête, recroquevillait contre son torse déjà puissant.

\- Tu mets toujours le même gel douche après le basket. Moi j'aime bien.

L'adolescent se mit à sourire à pleine dent tout en la serrant contre son corps chaud avant de dire :

\- Tu vas prendre une bonne douche et faire une petite sieste.

Elle secoua la tête toujours posée sur le torse de son frère.

\- Pourquoi non ?, rit-il.

\- Parce que je ne te voit pas de toute la journée et on peut pas jouer et ça me rend triste, dit-elle en passant ses bras autour du coup de Derek sous le regard complétement conquie de Talia puisque Peter était partie au salon.

\- Je te propose quelques choses, mon p'tit loup. Je t'emmène prendre un bain, comme ça on joue un peu. Ensuite, pyjama et livre dans mon lit pendant que je prends une douche et que je fais mes devoirs et ensuite on joura un peu avant de diner. Tu en dis quoi, ma princesse ?, demande l'adolescent.

\- Voui, rit-elle.

\- Alors en route p'tit loup, tu veux quel pyjama ?, demanda-t-il en montant les escaliers.

\- Le Flash, réplique la petite fille moins amorphe.

\- Ok, Ok. Va pour Flash.

Il entra dans la chambre bleu nuit de sa petite soeur et fouilla les tirroirs avant dans trouver le fameux pyjama Flash, gris rouge et jaune et des sous-vêtements. Il se dirige ensuite vers la seconde salle de bain de la maison. Et fit couler l'eau dans la baignoir.

Ils jouèrent calmement pendant que le plus grand lui lavé les cheuveux alors que dans l'autre salle de bain le chaos régnait. Derek posait des questions à sa petite soeur pendant qu'elle se lavait le corps, seul. Puis vient l'heure de sortir du bain et de se sécher pour s'habiller.

L'adolescent la sécha doucement connaissant parfaitement la fragilité de son petit loup. Elle déclenchait facilement des bleues dans cette maison parce que tout le monde oublié souvent qu'elle n'était pas un loup. Comme Cora qui ne controlait pas sa force quand elles jouaient ou leur père qui quand il l'a prenait dans ses bras fort, récoltait des grognements de sa femme parce qu'il avait encore soulevé la petite fille trop séchement.

Alors à chaque fois, Derek était doux et soigneux. Il prenait soin de ne pas y aller rapidement pour ne pas laisser sa force de loup adolescent blaisser son rayon de soleil.

\- Oh mon dieu, j'aurais du faire le bain de Ridy. Elle est tellement calme et elle essaye même pas de te noyer, dit Laura en essayant de rattraper Cora qui courrait toute nue dans le couloir en riant.

Derek ria avant de regarder dans la direction de la dite "Ridy" qui peiné à mettre ses chaussette bien chaude. Il l'aida donc avant de la transporter dans sa propre chambre au milieu de ses couverture et de lui chercher un livre pas trop difficile mais où elle pourra assouvir sa soif de culture.

Il choisit un bon vieux livre sur la mythologie grec et partie prendre une douche rapide. Mais avant ça, il intercepta Cora , qui courait encore nue et la tandis à Laura.

\- Merci, t'es un ange petit frère, lui dit-elle.

Et partie sous le jaie d'eau relaxant. Dire qu'il avait encore un devoir d'histoire à faire. Quand il retourna dans sa chambre sa petite soeur était toujours dans la même position ayant finit le livre dans quelques pages. Il descendit rapidement récupérer son sac de cours à l'entrée et s'installa sur son bureau avant de sortir son agenda. Devoir d'histoire oui. Sur le livre qu'il venait de passer à son petit loup. Merde !

-Je vais devo..., commença-t-il alors que Ridley le coupa en disant doucement :

\- J'ai fini.

\- Déjà ? Parfait. Je dois faire mon travail dessus, dit Derek en feuilletant le livre.

\- Je peux t'aider ?, dit la petite fille en mettant sa tête plus confortablement sur l'oreillet.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux me choisir l'une des légendes pour que je travail dessus.

La petite fille dit sans hésiter :

\- Le roi Lycaon.

Derek rit et dit :

\- Un peu moins révélateur pour le collège, mon petit loup.

\- Cronos et ses fils, dit-elle hésitante.

\- Parfait !, dit Derek. Tu peux choisir un livre qui te plait.

Mais Cora était déjà arrivée devant la porte, Laura derrière elle, éssoufflée.

\- Ridy ? Tu viens jouer ?, demande Cora en sautillant d'un pied à l'autre.

\- Oui, comme ça Derek pourrat venir après ses devoirs, dit la petite fille en descendant difficilement du grand lit de son frère.

Les deux petites filles se tenaient l'une à côté de l'autre le regardant plein d'espoir.

\- Pas de problème, mes princesses.

Elles crièrent un grand :

-Ouais !, avant de partir vers la salle de jeux.

\- Un an et demi d'écart et c'est la plus vieille qui va nous tuer d'épuisement, dit Laura, l'épaule appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte.

Derek rit et lui demanda :

\- Tu connais la legende de Cronos ?

\- Pour ça, demande à Ridy, c'est la plus intelligente de cette famille. Moi, j'avais choisie le roi Lycaon, dit Laura en levant les bras et en partant.

Derek secoua la tête en riant de nouveau et se mit sérieusement à travailler. Talia commençait tout juste à préparer le repas du soir, quand elle cria des escaliers :

\- Ridley, papa et Allan veulent te voir dans le jardin.

La petite fille arriva doucement vers les escaliers et descendit tout aussi calmement. L'heure de la leçon sur les plantes et les créatures surnaturelles. Talia voulait que sa fille devienne la futur émissaire de la meute Hale. C'est donc pour cela qu'elle demandait à Allan de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il sait en tant qu'actuel émissaire.

Peter, sur le péron arrière de la propriété, observait, avec le sourire, sa plus jeune nièce avancer vers son papa. Sa soeur le rejoint quelques minute plus tard, alors que Laura prenait le relais pour la cuisson de la viande du diner.

Elle arborait, un regard inquiet et attentif. Sous le rire moqueur de son frère :

\- Quoi Peter ?, demanda-t-elle, agaçée.

\- Tu arrivera à l'emmener avec toi pendant les assemblées ? Tu as déjà du mal à emmener Laura, alors notre petit loup, répliqua Peter avec sérieux.

\- J'y arriverais, dit Talia de façon catégorique.

\- J'ai des doutes soeurettes, dit-il perplexe.

Talia grogna et il dit :

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire du mal. Je le dis uniquement pour que tu sois sûr de toi, dit-il en regardant sa nièce réciter le nom scientifique de toute les plantes qu'Allan lui montrait, assis sur les genoux de Luke, son père. Tu vérifie toujours si personne ne fait de geste brusque quand elle est dans la même pièce. Elle est humaine, Talia. Et moi aussi, je l'aime de tout mon coeur et je ne veux pas qui lui arrive quelques choses. Mais je suis aussi assez lucide pour dire que je n'arriverai jamais à être serrein avec elle à nos côtés dans une pièce peuplé de loup qui ne nous veulent pas toujours du bien.

Sur ce, Peter repartie dans la maison aider Laura à installer la rallonge de la table à manger. Talia entendit son seul fils descendre les escaliers après avoir finit ses devoirs, sa petite soeur Cora, babillant dans ses bras. Ils avançaient vers le jardin et Talia imprima un sourire sur son visage. Sa fille lui réclamant ses bras pour un câlin avant de partir vers la cuisine où Peter l'appeler.

\- Tu sens l'inquiétude, lui dit son fils s'inquiétant lui aussi.

\- Je m'inquiète chaque jour mon chérie, lui répond-t-elle, simplement.

\- Oui, je sais... mais c'est pire quand Ridy est en cours avec Deaton, répliqua son fils en s'appuyant des deux mains sur la barrière du pérron.

Talia soupira. Derek était intelligent. Rien n'était plus inutile que de lui mentir.

\- Ta soeur est particulière Derek. Elle est plus intelligente mais aussi beaucoup trop fragile pour notre monde. Et je fais tout ce qu'il est en mon pouvoir pour lui donner des pouvoir que l'on auras jamais et qu'Allan peut lui donner, lui avoua sa mère.

\- Peut-être que tu es en train d'avoir peur de sa force justement, dit Derek en regardant sa soeur avec ravissement.

Sa mère l'interrogeat du regard, perplexe.

\- Sa totale humanité, répondit-il en partant pour aider à mettre le couvert dans la salle à manger.

L'alpha le regarda partir avec une profonde fierté. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le petit groupe et avança vers le milieu du jardin.

\- Il est l'heure du diner, tu reste Allan ?, demanda-t-elle en prenant sa fille contre elle qui réclamait une étreinte.

\- Je ne peux pas ce soir, j'ai une affaire à voir, lui répondit-il avec un sourire alors que le couple le raccompagnait à l'entrée.

Le repas fût très animé, surtout par Laura et son père qui faisaient rire chaque personne avec leurs pitreries. Seule Talia restait silencieuse en regardant sa famille discuter et manger.

Elle s'attarda sur Cora qui parlait à sa soeur d'une bagarre à l'école alors que sa petite soeur l'écoutait attentivement, captivait. Elle regarda ensuite Derek et Peter parler du devoir d'histoire que le plus jeune venait de terminer. Elle regarda son mari faire de grands gestes, faisant rire sa première fille aux éclats.

Et là, baigant dans toute cette bonne humeur et l'odeur familière de sa famille, elle fût rassurer de toutes ses crainte. Elle regardait ses enfants rire et s'aimer et cela lui permit de ne s'inquiété de rien. Alors elle souria et participa à la conversation de Peter et Derek.

Chaque personne aida a ranger et nettoyer avant de partir s'éparpiller dans la maison.

Derek et Ridley étaient dans le salon, près du feu. Laura dans sa chambre ses livres en mains. Peter avec Luke dans le jardin pour ranger quelques bricoles et Cora était dans une séance de coloriage intense, tout en fredonnant une comptine apprit à l'école le jour même.

Elle embrassa Cora sur le crâne avant de se diriger vers le salon ou elle entendit Ridley demander à son frère :

\- Est-ce que les gens, ils sont méchant avec les humains ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demande sa p'tit loup ?, demande son frère surpris.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me demandais pourquoi maman voulait pas que je sois comme les autres, dit la petite fille en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de son frère.

\- Tu te sens différente ?, lui demanda Derek inquiet.

Talia supposa que Ridley avait hochait la tête en entendant son fils dire :

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas mauvais d'être différent. Je sais que parfois tu te sens un peu perdu parce que tu n'est pas un loup et que tu ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je vais t'avouer quelques choses que personne ne t'a jamais dit ici, dit Derek en faisant une pause. Chaque personne au monde, un jour, ce sent différent. Et c'est normal parce que chaque personne est unique. Et tu sais pourquoi tu te sens différente plus encore que les autres ?, dit-il.

Et Talia suposa que sa fille avait cette fois secouée la tête.

\- Parce que tu es unique dans une meute de personne unique, parce que tu es plus intelligente et perspicace que chaque personne de cette famille réunit. Si on te protége tous autant, c'est parce que le monde est cruelle Ridy. Des gens mechants s'éfforceront de te faire croire que c'est mal d'être différent et nous on ne veut pas que tu sois malheureuse. On veut que jamais personne ne te fasse de mal, dit Derek avec tendresse.

Talia les laissa alors le coeur battant et débordant d'amour. Elle se prépara un thé et écouta les bruits d'une maison vivante. Elle regarda le soleil se coucher sur la forêt. Elle se tourna vers Cora qui somnolait sur sa feuille de coloriage et décoda qu'il était l'heure d'aller au lit.

Avec un sourire, elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et repartit au salon où elle vit Derek un livre à la main en train de lire, un bras autour de sa petite soeur qui dormait blottit contre lui. Elle secoua l'épaule de son fils et lui demanda :

\- Tu m'aide à les mettre au lit ?

Il hocha la tête en se relevant Ridley toujours blottit contre lui et se dirigea derrière sa mère dans les escaliers et coucha sa petite soeur en lui embrassant le front et éteignit la lumière. Il croisa sa mère qui lui dit :

\- Cora te réclame pour une histoire.

\- J'y courts, dit-il en riant.

L'alpha avança vers la chambre de son petit loup et découvrit la petite fille en train de dormir, elle lui embrassa le front et commença à partir avant d'entendre :

\- Tu me chante une chanson ?

Elle souriat et s'asseya sur le lit :

\- Promenons-nous dans les bois,

Pendant que le chasseur n'y est pas,

Si le chasseur y était, il nous emprisonnerait,

Mais comme il n'y ai pas, il ne le fera pas !

La petite ria, d'un petit éclat fatiguée avant de dire :

\- J'aime bien cette chanson.

\- Moi aussi, mon petit loup.

\- Tu sais maman, je crois que j'aime bien être différente.

Sa mère lui embrassa le crâne et réajusta la couverture avant de lui dire :

\- Moi aussi, j'aime ça ma Ridy.

Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et laissa la porte ouverte avant de convaincre Laura de lacher son cours d'économie que le coach Finstock avait ordonné de réviser pour le lendemain et de passer voir Derek qui lui dit :

\- On pourrait peut-être aller au parc avec les filles ce week-end pour que Ridy sorte de la propriété, proposa-t-il.

\- C'est une bonne idée, mon loup, lui dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Je suis fière de toi et de se que tu as dit à ta soeur.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ne se sente pas à sa place ici, lui répondit-il simplement.

\- Au lit maintenant. Demain, on se lève tôt.

Derek sauta sur son lit et se mit sous les couvertures alors que sa mère sortait de sa chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers dans le silence de l'étage et rejoignit la terrace du jardin où son petit frère et son mari discutait d'un prochain rendez-vous entre meute.

\- Tous près pour l'école demain ?, lui demanda son mari en se tournant vers elle.

Elle carressa son dos et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Oui mais je crois qu'ils ne vont pas y aller, lui dit-il en remerciant Peter qu'il lui servait un thé.

\- Oh Pourquoi ?, lui demande Luke.

\- J'ai envie des les garder un peu pour moi demain, lui répondit-elle simplement.

Tous rièrent, ce fût une belle journée. Particulièrement normal.

.

.

.

Je pense en faire une fiction mais je vais attendre d'avoir un peu de chapitre avant de la poster.

J'ai hâte de vous retrouver.

Petite-moldue


	2. Os 2

Je vous retrouve et ça fait un bail. Je ne savais pas si j'y arriverais mais me voilà.

Toujours les mêmes personnages mais je vous préviens, c'est triste. D'accord ? Ne me jettait pas de tomates ou de viande avarié parce que je vous ai prévennue. Je précise que Peter à les traits de Ian Bohen pour cette OS/chapitre.

Je répond au review à la fin et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Petite-Moldue.

.

.

.

Quel jour merveilleux que le Vendredi. Le dernier jour avant le week-end. Un jour de fête pour une certaine famille de loup garou. Chez les Hale, le troisième vendredi de chaque mois sonnait comme une jolie chanson qui appelerait à la déboche et à l'orgie de viande grillé cuite à point.

\- Journée Barbecue en famille !, cria Laura en descendant des escalier ce matin là et en faisant une petite danse de la joie.

\- Journée de cours, dit ironiquement Talia en agitant les bras bien haut comme une cheerleader en plein match.

\- Sérieusement maman ?, demanda alors sa fille. Toute la famille va arriver, même grand père va venir du fin fond du Canada pour venir nous voir.

\- Il vous vera ce soir, répliqua Talia.

\- C'est cruelle maman, dit alors Cora. Ridy, elle va être là elle.

\- Coco, la gronda Luke. On ne dit pas se genre de choses.

Du haut de ses 11 ans et demi maintenant, Cora regardait sa mère avec indignation. Ridley, les larmes aux yeux, regardait quant à elle sa grande soeur comme trahie. Elle se leva calemement avant de dire :

\- Moi aussi, j'aimerai bien aller à l'école, alors tu n'es pas obligée de me rappeler tous les jours que je ne suis pas comme toi.

Elle disparut en courant vers les escaliers. Tous restèrent silencieux sentant l'odeur salée et amer des larmes et de la tristesse qui se mélaient à l'odeur si familière de leur petit loup.

\- Cora, tu sais pourtant très bien que les réunions de famille angoisse Ridley, dit Peter en se levant de sa chaise. Je vais monter la voir, vous vous allez être en retard.

Les trois enfants regardèrent l'horloge du salon et prirent leurs barda scolaire avant de courir vers la porte d'entrée. Derek n'avait même pas fait mine de s'approcher des marches pour rejoindre sa petite soeur chérie. Il avait installé des barrières autour de lui et ne se laissait approcher par personne. Il dissimulait son odeur chaque minute. Quelques choses clochait mais personnes n'osait vraiment lui en parler. Peter se posta devant la chambre de sa nièce préféré. Un oncle n'était pas supposé faire de préférance et les aimer tous comme il se doit mais Ridley avait un petit quelques choses que ses autres neveux et nièces n'avaient pas. Il suivait son instinct et son instinct lui disait de la surprotéger. Il l'entendait renifler discrétement pour que personne ne l'entende d'en bas. À 10 ans, elle n'était plus du tout sur d'elle. Elle avait peur d'être trop cultivée, trop intelligente, trop précosse ou trop humaine. Surtout trop humaine. Elle se retrouvait souvent seule, pendant les réunion de famille. Peter la retrouvé souvent sur le péron avant de la maison d'où l'on voyait le chemin de terre et d'arbre s'étendre à perte de vue, un livre à la main recroquevillé sur elle-même. Parfois ses temps-ci, elle attendait son grand frère qui ne venait jamais et dans ses cas là, Peter attendait avec elle en silence avant de lui dire, quand il faisait nuit noir, qu'il était l'heure d'aller dormir. Elle se sentait rejetté par tout le monde, d'abord par Derek, qui ne faisait plus réellement attention à elle, par Laura qui entamait sa troisième année de droit ou par Cora qui la délaissé pour jouer avec des enfants plus fort et plus grand et moins humain que sa petite soeur. Parfois, elle avait des coups de moue, comme maintenant. Elle pleurait en silence dans le noir de sa chambre, Peter était persuadé qu'elle attendait que Derek la console mais Derek ne monté plus. Il n'y avait que Peter. Il ouvrit juste assez la porte pour se glisser à l'intérieur de la chambre, toujours bleu nuit, des étoiles pendait du plafond, formant des constellation que seule Ridy comprennait. Une vrai chambre de pationné. Il y tronné des centaines de livre en plusieurs langues différentes. Peter était toujours surprit quand Talia donnait le nombre exacte de langue que parlait sa fille adorée. Peter se jetta sur le lit au côté de sa nièce. Tout les deux tournés vers le plafond, ils regardaient le ciel d'étoiles brillante.

\- On se croirait dehors, dit Peter.

\- J'aime bien, dit-elle alors qu'elle reprenait le souffle qu'elle avait perdue pendant ses sanglots. C'est comme si je pouvais contrôler l'endroit où je suis. Je peux penser à un endroit et regardait le plafond et j'y suis. Je suis dans cette endroit et je découvre qu'on a tous le même ciel mais pas tous la même manière de le voir.

\- Comme pour toi ?, demanda son oncle. On connaît tous un être humain mais on ne te connaît pas réellement toi.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Ils savent tous que je suis humaine, que je suis plus intelligente que la moyenne, que je suis une surdoué, que je parle plusieurs langue mais ils s'arrêtent là dessus, ils ne savent rien d'autres, dit Ridley en se redressant pour être assise. Il ne savent pas que mon plat préféré sont les sandwichs aux boulettes de viandes que tu me prépares le midi quand maman n'ait pas là, ils ne savent pas que mes céréales préférées sont les Lucky Charms et que je ne mange que celle qui ont des couleurs. Ils ne savent pas que Laura fait exprès de manger les autres pour que maman ne me gronde pas. Ils ne savent pas que tu m'apprends plein de choses sur les loup garou et que tes copains de la meute et toi vous m'appelez, "celle qui court avec les loups". Ils ne savent pas que tous les soirs, je m'endort en chantant la comptine du chasseur et du loup que maman à inventait.

Peter la regarda surprit d'autant de méprit dans la voix d'un ange telle que Ridley.

\- Ils se contentent d'être là et de complimenter Derek sur ses matchs de Basket. D'interroger Laura sur ses études ou d'idolatrer la force avec laquelle Cora envoie valser un quelconque cousin éloigné, reprit-elle avant de soupirer. Je sais que je suis juste jalouse de ce qu'ils ont mais parfois, j'aimerai bien que grand père me pose des questions comme il le fait avec les autres. Il se contente toujours de me sourire et de déranger mes cheveux.

Peter réalisa alors que Ridley se sentait rejetter non pas juste par ceux qui vivait avec elle mais par l'intégralité de la famille. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le haut du crâne avant de dire :

\- Mes amis de la meute réclame toujours de tes nouvelles, tu sais ? Et pour grand père, c'est juste qu'il est intimidé. Ici, on a tous le QI d'une saucisse alors il ne sait pas quoi te dire.

Ridley ria à la comparaison. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre son oncle et dit :

\- Il pourrait juste demander comment je vais.

\- C'est noté, répliqua son oncle. Tu sais que tu fais partie de cette famille au même titre que tout le monde ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle.

\- Et qu'on t'aime tous de tout notre coeur ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle encore.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Derek ou pour ton grand père, j'en fait mon affaire mais dis toi juste que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel p'tit loup, dit Peter. Personne ne pourra jamais te dire le contraire.

Ridley se redressa et prononça un mot bizarre en voyant l'expression de son oncle se figer en une grimace.

\- Oncle Mike est là, c'est ça ?, demanda la petite fille.

Peter soupira et hocha la tête. Ridley éclata de rire ce qui réchauffa le coeur de son oncle gâteau. L'oncle Mike passait son temps à donner des surnoms à Peter pour l'embêter et le riddiculiser.

\- On va descendre, dit tout de même Peter.

Il aggripa sa nièce qui finit par monter sur son dos. Le temps qu'ils descendent les escaliers, trois autres voitures étaient garé devant la maison. Ridley soupira un reconnaissant la voiture de la tente Sophia qui emmenait toujours son grand père Harry avec elle pour les dimanche en famille. Sa mère fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi son bébé était-il si triste ? Elle retrouva cependant le sourire en apercement Kyle et Austin les amis de Peter. À peine entré, les deux hommes se ruèrent sur elle pour la complimenter d'avoir autant grandi et d'être une aussi joli petite fille. Ils lui demandèrent de traduirent plusieurs phrases en différentes langues avant que Peter ne réclame la tranquilité de Ridley en riant.

\- Les petits ne sont pas là ?, demanda Harry le père de Talia.

\- Il n'y a que Ridy, lui répondit sa fille Talia en souriant.

Harry lâcha un "Oh" déçu et sa petite fille encaissa le coup. Après un bonjour poli, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en remontant ses manches. Elle agrippa le vieux livre que lui avait donné Deaton, sans aide, et se dirigea vers les grandes bées vitrées qui menaient au jardin, sous les yeux tristes de son oncle préféré.

Talia, elle, venait tout juste de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de sa petite cadette. Ridley avait apprit grâce à son père à se concentrer assez pour contrôler les battements de son coeur et donc son odeur. Plus personne ne pouvait percevoir ce qu'elle ressentait mais des signes ne trompaient pas. Quand, Ridley se sentait triste, elle prenait ce livre et partait dans le jardin pour étudier les plantes médicinales que Deaton et elle avaient plantés pour mieux les connaître. L'Alpha se tourna vers son père alors qu'il disait :

\- J'ai dit quelques choses de mal ?

\- Oui papa, tu as dit quelques choses de mal, dit Peter en se dirigeant vers le jardin à son tour. Comme à chaque fois que tu lui parles.

Surprit les autres se tournèrent vers la plus agés, l'Alpha qui haussaient les épaules. Elle ne comprenait plus vraiment son tout petit bébé. Elle dit à Luke de les installait et se dirigea vers le petit enclos de terre retourné où les plantes poussaient avec joie. Sophia et Harry la suivaient désolés.

\- C'est quoi ça ?, demanda Peter essayant de distraire la fillette de 10 ans.

\- On appelle ça des griffes de sorcières, dit le petit loup. Ça repousse les sorcières et c'est mortel si elles l'ingèrent. C'est comme le tue loup pour elle.

\- Il y a un remède ?, demanda Talia.

-Aucun pour l'instant, lui répondit sa fille distraitement. Mais je suis persuadé que si l'on mélange du lorié et de la menthe avant de l'appliquer en onguant ça pourrait les sauver. La menthe cicatriserai naturellement la plaie et le lorié absorberai la dose de poison.

Elle arrachait quelques feuilles d'une plante jaune vive et les disposaient dans un mortier, elle se dirigea ensuite vers une plante aux pétales verte avant de se relever et de sortir du petit jardiné. Elle s'asseilla par terre en tailleur et écrasa le contenu du pot avant d'y ajouter le contenue d'une petite bouteille d'eau, créant une sorte de crème à l'odeur aléchante. La petite fille se releva et la tendit à son grand père en souriant.

\- C'est pour ta coupure à la main, dit-elle. Pour qu'elle cicatrise plus vite.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son livre pour le récupérer et retourna dans le jardiné pour récupéré feuilles, pétales et fleurs pour les faire sécher et rentra à l'intérieur pour s'enfermer dans le salon où il y avait la grande bibliothèque. Sa mère souria, fière d'elle et regarda son père qui fixait encore le mortier abasourdie.

\- Ridley n'est pas un loup papa, dit-elle alors. Mais elle est très intelligente et a un grand sens de l'observation. Elle n'est peut-être pas comme tu avais pû l'imaginer mais elle est 100 fois les personnes que nous sommes.

\- Elle court avec les loups mais c'est elle qui les protège, ajouta son frère en souriant.

Toute la famille était arrivé 2h plus tard, ils bavardaient tranquillement et le brouhaha ambiant fît sourire Talia. Elle aimait les vendredi où le calme de la forêt était soudainement scalpait par des rires et des cries joyeux. Ridley, s'était jointe à eux appréciant discutait histoire avec Austin qui était lui même un grand passionné. De temps à autres, il lui demandait comment se passait les cours et ce qu'elle faisait. Elle lui expliquait alors ce qui faisait de son cerveau, la plus singulière chose qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

\- Comment ce fait-il qu'elle soit aussi intelligente ?, demanda l'Oncle Mike de sa voix grave en reposant son verre de thé glacé.

Tous s'était turent pour écouter la réponse. Talia souria et lui répondit :

\- Allan pense que c'est grâce à ses gênes de loup. Elle n'a pas reçu les pouvoirs que l'on a tous mais les siens sont aussi incroyable que les notres.

\- J'aimerai voir ça, dit Mike d'un ton supérieure, persuadé de gagner face à une petite fille.

\- Elle pourrait te battre au bras de fer, si elle le voulait, ajoute Peter, fière de sa nièce.

Mike ria à gorge déployé et releva le défi. Talia souriait, elle n'était pas inquiète, sa fille gagnera. La petite se plaça à genoux sur les cuisse de son père pour poser correctement son coude sur la table et Mike se rapprocha pour faire de même. La main de la petite avait la taille d'une noix face à la grande main de son oncle au muscle plus gros qu'un ballon de foot. Luke la tenait pour ne pas qu'elle tombe et souriait à son frère avec moquerie. Ridley regarda attentivement Mike se mettre en place, gardant chaque détails en tête comme si cela comptait pour sa vie. Tout le monde regardait la scène persuadé que la petite allait perdre à plate couture. Mike n'était pas du genre à laisser gagné ses adversaires même s'ils étaient des enfants. Il ria en regardant la petite s'allongeait presque sur la table pour l'atteindre. Harry lança le départ et ce fût d'une rapidité déconcertante. Mike cria de douleur et sa main se retrouva simplement contre la table alors que le rire de Peter Hale explosait dans le salon, suivit de près par tout les autres membres de la famille.

\- Comment tu as fait ?, demanda Harry, comprenant les dons que possédait sa petite fille.

\- Il suffit d'observait, expliqua Ridley. Ses yeux sontdevenue plus claire quand il s'est installé pour faire se joindre nos mains sur la table. Chez un loup, c'est un signe de douleur. J'en ai alors déduis qu'il s'était bléssés et que ça ne se voyait plus de l'extérieur.

\- Mais quand on cicatrise, tout cicatrise en même temps, dit Kyle.

\- C'est faux, répliqua la jeune humaine. En réalité, la peau se reconstruit pour permettre au reste de se recontruire en toute sécurité. C'est pour cela que plus un loup est agé et moins il cicatrise vite. Oncle Mike a dû recevoir un mauvais coup dans l'aine et j'ai frappé dedans alors qu'il baissait sa garde une seconde. C'est simplement de la déduction et de l'observation.

\- C'est son super pouvoir, dit l'un de ses cousins.

Talia hocha la tête et commença à préparer le diner de ce soir pendant que tous discuté encore. Il était presque 3h de l'après-midi et ses enfants n'allait pas tarder à revenir de l'école. Tous avait délaissé Aimé qui discutait assise sur les genoux de son oncle avec Austin, Kyle et lui des plantes qu'elle cultivés pour soigner les loups. Elle en parlait avec tellement de connaissance et de passion qu'elle interessa vraiment les trois hommes qui lui posaient de plus en plus de questions. Soudainement, un bruit de verre brisait fît s'éffondrait l'ambiance si chaude de la maison. Puis une odeur de brulait imbuba les murs étouffants presque les loups présents dans la maison.

\- Peter fait la sortir, cria Talia en arrivant vers la salle à manger en toussant.

Ce qui avait percé les fenêtre était un mélange de produit chimique qui piqua les yeux de Ridley et brula la peau et la gorge des loups garou. Peter protégea sa nièce et tenta de la faire sortir desespérément alors que les flammes léchaient le plafond de la maison familial. Il se fraya un passage essayant de passer à travers les flammes protégeant les yeux de la petite fille dans ses bras. Ridley pmeurait en voyant Peter l'éloigner de sa mère qui lui disait un dernier "je t'aime". Les portes étaient inpénétrable. Ils étaient fait comme des rats. Peter décida de descendre à la cave ouvrir la fenêtre trape dont on se servait pour observait les jeunes loups pour les aider à contrôler leurs transformations. Il gravit les marches à tatons, manqua de trébuchait dans la précipitatation et monta sur l'armoir pour exploser la vitre à coup de coude. Certains loup l'avait rejoins essayant d'échapper à la fumée qui commençait à percés le sol et envahir la cave. Peter regarda Ridley et attrapa son visage en coupe en une seconde la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je vais te faire sortir, dit-il. Un fois que tu seras dehors je veux que tu courts le plus vite possible vers le bureau du shériff.

\- C'est trop loin, sanglota-t-elle. Je n'y arriverai jamais.

\- Tu es une Hale Ridley, répliqua-t-il alors que les plus au dessus d'eux craquait dangereusement. Tu y arrivera plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Maintenant tu sors et tu courts.

Et alors qu'elle passait l'encadrement du petit veluxe, elle couru. Le plus vite possible vers le bureau du sheriff. Elle coupa par la forêt la connaissant comme sa poche et couru encore, pensant que la survit de sa famille dépendait d'elle. C'était le cas, alors elle couru plus vite encore. Gémissant presque dans l'effort, perdant son souffle qui s'envola, elle l'espérait nourrir l'air étouffant de sa maison. Elle arriva vers la grande route courant toujours comme si le diable la pourchassait par le diable. Elle appaiçu alors, l'une des voiture de patrouille alors que la fumée montait chez elle. Peter croyait en sa nièce, il savait qu'elle allait trouver quelqu'un pour venir les sauver. Alors que l'espoir revenait chez chacun des membre de la meute encore présente dans la maison en entendant le son de la sirène de la police et des pompiers arrivaient, une enième détonation arriva dehors et alors que tout le monde se préparait à se que le feu soit nourrit, une ennième bombe à l'aconit arriva par le veluxe dans un crie de rage féminin. Peter n'eut le temps d'appercevoir que des cheveux blond et des yeux bleus avant que sa soeur ne hurle son prénom, le plaquant au sol pour le protéger alors que la bombe explosait.

Ridley déscendit de la voiture d'un pas précipitait en voyant les pompier jeter de l'eau à travers les fenêtres, certains de leurs collègues était déjà à l'intérieur pour retrouver des survivants. Alors qu'elle se préparait à courir pour les rejoindre elle fût stoppé par le sheriff Stilinski en personne, qui la souleva alors que des corps remontait par la porte d'entrée. C'est lorsqu'une main sortit de l'un des sacs mortuèrent que la petite fille brisa le coeur de chaque personne présente, suspendant le temps à cause d'un crie d'horreur :

\- Maman, hurla-t-elle en regardant la peau qui était si douce et si halé d'habitude, dépasser du sac noir dans lequel on l'avait mis. Elle tomba à genoux hurlant à plein poumon, sanglotant et s'étouffant dans ses larmes. La forêt ne faisait aucun bruit respectant le deuil. Noah Stilinski prît la petite fille dans ses bras alors qu'elle se débattait pour voir le corps de son père qui venait de passer la porte de la maison à la vue de tous. Le sheriff envoya l'un de ses adjoint régler ce problème et continua de serrer la petite fille contre lui. Elle frappa du poing par terre, elle n'avait pas été assez rapide, elle n'était pas assez forte. Elle était une simple humaine dont l'imcompétence et l'imcapacité à être un loup avait tué sa famille. Elle s'arrêta de hurlait et sanglota en silence regardant sa maison calciné. Un corps remonta soudain et elle entendit clairement l'un des ambulanciers dire qu'il était vivant. Elle regarsa le sheriff et il permit à la petite d'aller voir le seul survivant. Elle s'avança courant vers l'ambulance et arriva à la hauteur de l'homme. Peter était vivant. Il était vivant, elle pleura doucement et on ne lui permit pas de monter dans l'ambumance pour le moment. Le sheriff l'installa dans la voiture de patrouille avant de démarrer l'engain et de passer un coup de fils radio pour informer que l'incendit n'avait laissé qu'un survivant et qu'il emmenait la peitite au poste en attendant que les services sociaux s'occupent d'elle. Les adjoints lui avaient posé une couverture sur les épaules et lui avait proposé de manger mais elle restait muré dans le silence, dans un coin de la pièce, se balançant d'avant en arrière, regardant dans le vide en marmonnant. Elle brisa le coeur de tous encore fois lorsqu'il entendirent ses paroles dans un moment de silence. Elle chantait une mignonne petite comptine d'une voix cassé et éteinte.

 _Promenons-nous dans les bois,_

 _Pendant que le chasdeur n'y'ai pas,_

 _S'il y était,_

 _Il nous mangerait,_

 _mais comme il n'y ait pas,_

 _il nous mangera pas._

Irschase: Je suis contente que ça t'ait plût. Je te remercie de cette si jolie Review. Je compte la continuer et en faire une fiction. J'ai plein d'inspiration. Je te dis à une prochaine.

Lunard hale : Wow, merci beaucoup ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire ce genre de chose vraiment. J'espère que cette Os te plaira également. Merci aussi pour le renseignement, j'espère que c'est modifié. À la prochaine.


	3. Prologue

On prend les même et on recommence ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Dans une petite ville, tout le monde se connaît. Personne ne sait ce qu'ils se passe réellement derrière chaque porte. Dans chaque petite ville tout se passe ainsi à part à Beacon Hills. On y découvre un monde spécial, unique et surnaturelle. Des choses étranges s'y passent, des choses que des personnes normales ne comprendraient pas. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y a trois choses que l'on ne peut cacher. Le soleil, la Lune et la vérité.

.

.

.

L'orangé du soleil couchant laissait place au noir encre de la nuit. Deux jeunes filles traînaient sur les routes de Beacon Hills. Sous une pluie battante, les bruits de la ville se confondaient en murmure.

"Une sortie au ciné alors que ta voiture passe son temps à tomber en panne !", dit la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, mi long.

"Hey n'insulte pas Truck s'il te plaît. Elle est sensible et moi aussi. Et puis je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'elle allait tomber en panne juste après les réparations, ou bien qu'elle allait nous planter sur la national, ou même qu'il allait pleuvoir... Ouais bon j'ai merdé excuse moi !", répondit son amie.

Un bruit sourd éclata dans les ténèbres de la forêt.

"C'était quoi ça ?! Ça ressemblait à un grognement Ridley !", dit la première jeune fille.

"Je suis sur que ton cerveau t'a joué un tour Moïra ! Calme-toi...", répondit la prénommée Ridley.

Un nouveau bruit survient, plus fort et plus effrayant que le dernier. Puis de grands yeux rouge apparaissent devant Moïra. Elle poussa un hurlement strident qui alerta sa meilleure amie. Mais c'était trop tard la bête était déjà partie laissant une morsure et une traînée de sang derrière elle.

"Mon dieu Moï' je... je vais appeler une ambulance ! Je te promets que ça va aller !", dit Ridley paniquée.

Tout en appuyant sur la plaie de son amie, la jeune fille appela l'ambulance qui arriva en même temps que l'équipe de police. Le Shérif Stilinski à sa tête. Ridley paniquait et était couverte de sang. Elle tremblait dans les bras d'Allan Deaton, le vétérinaire de la ville, et répondait aux questions du Shérif avec le plus de précision possible. Oui, la vie à Beacon Hills était loin d'être paisible, il s'y passait des choses étranges, même incroyables. Parfois les jeunes se réveillaient en sursaut les yeux brillants d'une lueur surnaturelle.


End file.
